The subject invention relates to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to means and methods for improving electrical contact in such connectors.
Even though systematic development of electrical connectors has been going on for a couple of hundred years, there still are unsatisfied pressing needs in that area. Especially hostile environments have caused many heretofore unsolved problems.
To name but one example, with the cost of drilling and petroleum production getting higher every month, it is important to the potential developer to accurately evaluate the capacity of the well throughout its production life. Electrical transducers play a vital role in this process. For instance, miniature pressure transducers are now able to measure minute changes in pressure in a well where operating pressures range from 1,000 psi to 20,000 psi. Environments for that kind of application are especially hostile, including continuous operating temperatures between 300.degree. and 350.degree. F., with peaks as high as 700.degree. F. In addition, the transducer must be able to withstand the shocks and vibrations of drilling sites and offshore platforms.
Of course, such hostile environment, with high pressures, temperatures, shock loads and vibrations, affects not only the transducer, but also the electrical connector with which the transducer is connected to energizing and measurement circuitry. The best transducer is of no use, if its connector is not capable of conducting the minute transducer signals without impairment to the measurement circuitry.
In this respect, there have been frequent connector failures, even where connectors with a threaded retainer between plug and receptacle were employed. The failure rate was particularly high in the above mentioned environment, but the utility of the subject invention extends, of course, to other environments and applications where contact problems are encountered.